A Different Tale
by Chococrazygrrl8
Summary: Sabrina Grimm had only met Robin Goodfellow in Geography, and he'd only been in it for a few days. So what happens when her parents take her and her sister, Daphne on a trip? And all of a sudden they move in to a house with Robin? What will happen to Sabrina's mind? Will she go crazy with anger, or love?


This is my school paper that is five pages. It is about the topic of the relationships between monkeys and chimpanzees. The main difference is that chimps don't have tails.

But monkeys do have tails. Monkeys don't like being called chimps, but chimps don't like being called monkeys more. They would scratch your eyes out with their hands. Chimpanzees and monkeys really aren't that similar. The end.

That's not how I usually write school papers. But I have to write it in five minutes because I had no time this weekend. But who gives a five-page essay for the weekend? Mrs. Genje is who. Worst. Science. Teacher. EVER! I'm going to have to do the essay over again, but that's okay because while this one is printing I'm writing a new one:

**The relationships between chimpanzees and monkeys are very complex.**

"Your paper is done printing," Mrs. Hasshire said, popping a gum bubble. I nodded, saved my work, and grabbed my failing grade. I ran up the stairs to the 4th floor and back to Mrs. Genje's room. When I got in she was just saying: "Okay everyone, I want your biology papers now. Upfront." Everyone got in a line in front of her. Mrs. Genje may be the worst, meanest teacher, but she was also very scary. She gave people lunch detention just for breathing too loudly. It didn't help that I was in her class right before lunch.

I was last in line. That meant if Mrs. Genje flipped out on me everyone would be looking. And everyone was when she did. "_What is this TRASH?"_ she asked me. I gulped. I really couldn't get an after-school detention, not tonight. "My paper," I answered feebly. "_This_ is _not_ a paper!" she spat at me.

"This is the crap that… relationships between chimpanzees and monkeys make. You expect to get a passing grade from _this_?"

I shook my head. I didn't expect to get a passing grade. I felt so bad. This wasn't the first time I'd be getting an "F" on something in this class, but I was probably going to get after-school detention. I couldn't, Mom and Dad have a trip planned out. And Daphne really wanted to know what I was like on a long car ride. Answer: not good.

"Well, at least you're honest. Take this."

I held my breath and looked at the slip of paper she was handing me. It was a note to my parents. Not after-school detention. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as I walked back to my seat. "And Sabrina?" I turned to look at Mrs. Genje. "Don't let it happen again." I nodded enthusiastically. It wouldn't.

The rest of the day flew by. After Mrs. Genje let me off the hook, I was pretty much shoved through the time-space continuum onto the bus. I was sitting next to I kid I didn't know all that well. I only really knew his first name: Robin.

"Why are you sitting next to me, lady?" he asked me in a bored tone of voice. I looked around then raised an eyebrow at him. "First of all, my name is Sabrina," I started, not bothering to properly introduce myself. "And second of all, incase you hadn't noticed, 'Robin', there are no other seats on the bus." Now he raised his eyebrow at me. "How do you know my name?" he asked suspiciously. "We're in geography together," I face-palmed.

I looked up, removing my palm from my face. I saw that Robin was looking at me suspiciously. He had teal-y eyes and dirty-blonde hair that looked like it wanted to curl, but also wanted to wave like water lapping against a shoreline. He was wearing a green hoodie and jeans, both of which looked like they could use a wash. He also smelled like he needed a wash. "When was the last time you bathed?" I found myself blurting out.

He shrugged. I gagged, trying not to puke. He didn't even know when he had last showered, DISGUSTING!

I was glad to get off of the bus. And away from Robin. I ran home and grabbed my suitcase. "Sabrina, you're home!" Mom said, giving me a quick squeeze. Everyone was rushing about, even a fly that had gotten stuck in the house and adopted by Daphne seemed to understand the urgency.

"And about time, too," Dad said. "Go up and grab your suitcase, we need to skedaddle if we want to get there by nightfall." Dad's word excited me. Where were we going that demanded extreme packing and getting there by nightfall? And why was I not being told?


End file.
